


Coffee Stop

by carolej126



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 13:56:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4062523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolej126/pseuds/carolej126
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A simple stop for coffee becomes more trouble than either of the guys could have imagined.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee Stop

"Chief?"

"Hmmm...?"

"There's a store up ahead. Want to stop for a few minutes?"

Blair opened his eyes slowly, straightening up in his seat with a soft groan. "Wha'?"

With a smile of fond amusement for his still half asleep Guide, Jim repeated, "There's a store up ahead. Want to stop?"

"Sounds good to me," Blair admitted with a yawn, brushing the sleep-rumpled hair out of his face. "I could use something to drink about now."

"So could I," Jim admitted in turn. "And a chance to stretch my legs, among other things," he added, grimacing as he lifted one hand from the steering wheel, clenching and unclenching his fingers to work out some of the kinks before repeating the movement with his other hand.

"It's almost dark."

Jim chuckled at Blair's surprised tone. "Yep."

"The last thing I remember is starting chapter six in my book. What happened to it?" Blair checked the space around him, finally discovering the heavy text laying on the floorboard next to his feet. "Thanks," he said, noticing the strip of paper tucked between the pages, marking his place.

"No problem."

Rubbing his eyes wearily, Blair peered out the windshield at the roadway. "You said there's a store?"

Jim nodded. "We're almost there." His eyes narrowed in concentration, he followed the call of the flickering neon light that served as a beacon through the early evening gloom, traversing several unpaved roads before finally pulling into the dirt parking area of an old-fashioned country store.

Blair groaned as he reached for the door handle. "Man, I am sore." He rolled his shoulders in an attempt to ease aching muscles, then groaned again softly as he opened the door.

Gingerly exiting the truck, wincing at a few travel-induced aches and pains himself, Jim waited patiently as Blair stiffly climbed out the passenger side. "Ready?"

"Uh, huh."

Careful to match his steps to Blair's slower pace, Jim led the way across the parking lot, reaching out to open the door when they arrived at the entrance to the small building.

Muscles lightly protesting as he ducked under Jim's outstretched arm, Blair entered the store, his eyes brightening at the smell of fresh ground coffee. "That smells so good. Let's get some coffee, Jim."

"Okay, buddy," Jim agreed, using a gentle push to direct his tired friend toward the counter before turning toward the men's room. "I'll be back in a minute."

"Welcome!" called the smiling grey haired woman behind the counter. "My name is Janice. What can I get for you folks?"

"Two coffees, please," Blair managed to get out past a wide yawn.

"Coming right up." Janice placed two styrofoam coffee cups in front of Blair. "Regular or decaf?"

"Regular, please."

"Cream and sugar are right here, and napkins are in the dispenser," Janice said, holding the cups safely in place as she poured steaming coffee from a large insulated pot.

Quickly removing a couple bills from his wallet, Blair set the money on the counter before taking a sip of his hot coffee with an exaggerated sigh of relief. "Mmmm. This is great!"

Janice's pleased smile lit up her whole face. "Glad you like it."

Blair took another quick sip of his coffee, savoring its taste with obvious delight. "Oh, yeah. Just what I needed."

"Been on the road long?"

"We've been driving most of the day."

"Vacation?"

"No," Blair responded as Jim joined him at the counter. He smiled at his partner, watching as Jim gratefully picked up his coffee and raised it to his lips, before turning back to the woman. "Jim's a cop and he had to testify in a court case early this morning."

"How exciting! Are you a police officer, too?"

"No, I'm an anthropologist, but I also work as an observer with the police department and as Jim's partner."

"Oh. I thought maybe you were one of those undercover cops like on television."

The two friends exchanged amused looks at her obvious disappointment. "Sorry," Blair laughed.

"Gramma?"

Turning to look toward the stockroom at the back of the store, Janice called, "I'm up front, Tommy. Come on up and meet our customers."

The green curtain dividing the stockroom and the store was pushed aside and a small figure, clad in green t-shirt and jeans, made his way to the front counter.

"Tommy, this is... I'm sorry, I didn't get your names."

"I'm Blair Sandburg."

"Jim Ellison."

"Nice to meet you both. Gentlemen, this is my grandson, Tommy."

"Hi, Tommy," the partners said, smiling as their words came out in perfect unison.

The blond haired young boy, no more than six years old, kept his eyes focused shyly on the floor.

Janice placed her hand on Tommy's shoulder. "Tommy, this is Mr. Sandburg and Mr. Ellison. Mr. Ellison is a police officer.

Tommy's eyes grew wide and he looked up at Jim in awe. "A policeman? Are you gonna 'rrest somebody?"

Jim looked down and smiled. "No, I'm just here to get a cup of coffee before driving home."

"I saw a policeman at my school. He was wearing a blue uniform and a hat and had a gun in a holster like a cowboy. Where's your uniform? Did you ever 'rrest any bad guys? Do you have a gun? Did you ever shoot anybody? Can I see your handcuffs?" The questions tumbled rapidly from the small child.

Blair's weariness fled as he laughed in delight at Tommy's enthusiasm and Jim's answering grin.

With an apologetic look at the detective, Janice reproved, "Tommy, don't bother the nice man with too many questions."

Tommy's excitement faded and his bottom lip quivered slightly as he looked up at the tall detective.

Jim shook his head. "He's not bothering me," he reassured the worried woman before turning to smile again at the youngster. "I do have a gun, but I only use it if I have to. And I don't wear a uniform because I'm a detective... I'm allowed to wear my regular clothes."

Blair watched as his partner knelt down on the floor next to the boy and pulled out his handcuffs for inspection. "Here are those handcuffs you wanted to see."

"Wow," Tommy whispered. With a glance at Jim, the boy reached out with one hand to touch the shiny metal reverently. A smile crossed his face as he rubbed the cuffs with his fingers for a long moment before reluctantly withdrawing his hand. "Thanks."

Jim replaced his cuffs as he got back to his feet. "You're welcome, Tommy."

Tommy swung around to face his grandmother, wrapping his arms around her waist. "Gramma, is mommy coming soon? I don't want to watch any more movies. I'm tired."

"Pretty soon, honey," Janice promised, giving him a kiss. "Tommy's mother works the second shift at the hospital, so he stays with me until she gets off," she explained.

"I miss my mommy," the small boy said softly, snuggling closer to his grandmother.

Rubbing his back gently, Janice suggested, "Why don't you get your blanket and you can rest until your mom gets here."

"Okay, Gramma." Tommy gave his grandma another hug before making his way back to the stockroom.

As Jim picked up his coffee cup, hoping to finish his drink before it got too cold, his attention was caught by a dark haired teenager just entering the store. The kid was wearing baggy jeans which dragged on the floor and an oversized blue flannel shirt with its sleeves rolled up above his elbows. His eyes moved furtively around the room, hesitating as he spotted the two men, then his gaze became determined. He reached behind his back and pulled out the gun which had been tucked into the waistband of his jeans, waving it with a shaking hand toward the three adults at the counter.

"I want all the money in the register!" the teen yelled. "Now!"

Setting his coffee cup down on the counter, Jim edged slightly to the left, trying to shield Blair behind him. His first impulse had been to reach for his gun, but knew any abrupt movement on his part could force the young thief to fire his weapon.

Janice glanced at the detective, her eyebrows raised questioningly.

Jim motioned toward the cash register. "It's best to do what he says."

Quickly removing the bills from the cash register, Janice held the money out toward the kid. "Here. That's all of it."

The teenager nervously took the cash from Janice's hand, hastily stuffing it in his pocket before taking a step back toward the door. As the young thief made his move to escape, a noise came from the stockroom. Startled, he swung back around, gun held high.

"Gramma, I can't find my blanket." Moving toward the front counter, Tommy came to a sudden stop when he saw the gun. Janice motioned him forward, pulling the small boy against her side. His eyes were wide as he took in the armed teen in front of them and then his eyes shifted to Jim. "He's not s'pposed to play with guns. Are you gonna 'rrest him?"

Jim froze and closed his eyes briefly as the teenage thief's gaze swung from the little boy to the two men in front of the counter. The kid's eyes were narrowed in thought as he looked from Blair to Jim. "You a cop?"

"Cascade Police," Jim admitted in a soft calm voice and slowly slid the edge of his jacket out of the way so the kid could see the badge pinned at his waist.

"Damn." The kid looked at Jim for a long moment, pursing his lips tightly. "You got a gun?"

Jim nodded. "Here, I'll take it out and put it on the floor."

"No!" the kid shouted, waving his gun in Jim's direction. He looked at Blair, motioning him to come out from behind Jim. "You do it. Get the gun and put it on the floor. Don't try anything."

"Take it easy," Blair said calmly. "I'll do what you want." He removed the gun from the holster at Jim's back and after placing it on the floor, slid it to the side with his foot.

The kid's eyes followed the path of the gun before lifting back up to look at the two men in front of him. His gun wavered slightly in his hand as he pointed it directly at Jim.

Blair raised his hands in a show of surrender. "You've got the money. You don't need to hurt anyone," he said firmly, trying to pull the kid's attention away from his partner.

The teenager's gun swung warningly toward Blair as he took a backward step towards the front door. "Don't anybody move. Stay still and I won't have to use this." He continued to move backwards, keeping his gun in a threatening position.

Suddenly Jim stiffened, cocking his head to the side in a familiar listening stance.

"Jim?" Blair whispered. "What is it?"

"Someone's coming," he said quietly. "If that kid gets scared..." Jim reached out, intending to pull Blair back to a safer position behind him.

The kid had almost reached the exit when an elderly man opened the front door. The teen's hand jerked in surprise and his finger pulled the trigger of the gun.

The sound of the gunshot reverberated around the small store. For a moment everyone was frozen in place, then the tableau was broken as several things happened simultaneously. The teen looked at his gun in appalled surprise, the elderly man backed up against the door, Janice sheltered Tommy closer to her side, and Jim quickly grabbed Blair as he felt his Guide slump against his side.

Blair let out a moan as he shifted within Jim's protective hold. "Jim?" he forced out as he reached to grasp Jim's encircling arms. His knees buckled and he was cradled to Jim's chest as they both went to the floor.

Horrified to see blood beginning to stain his partner's jacket shoulder, Jim reached to apply pressure on the wound. "No! Don't move," he commanded, worry sharpening his tone, when Blair gasped and tried to move in response to the added pain.

"Jim..."

"Don't move," Jim repeated softly.

Blair tightened his grip on Jim's arms and Jim carefully pulled him closer, tucking his chin on top of Blair's curls as he looked up at the teenager.

"I didn't mean to shoot him!" Eyes wide with shock and hands shaking, the teenager's earlier bravado had given way to fear. "I didn't, I swear!"

"My partner is hurt and needs help," Jim said, jaw tightening at the sound of Blair's labored breathing. "I've got to get him to a hospital."

The kid's gaze dropped to the wounded man and he shuddered at the sight of the blood soaking the police observer's jacket. "I didn't mean to shoot him," he whispered. "All I wanted was the money."

"Please, I've got to get him to a hospital," Jim pleaded again. He looked down at his partner as he heard Blair struggle to speak.

"It was... an accident," Blair pushed out over the pain. "Please... put down... the gun."

The kid took a deep breath, uncertainty written on his face.

"Please," Blair repeated weakly.

"I didn't mean to do it," the kid said, a quaver in his voice. "I didn't."

"Put it down," Janice requested gently. "You don't want anyone else to get hurt."

With a deep, quivering breath, the kid dropped the gun to the floor. He backed away from the weapon and flopped down on the floor, pulling his knees up to his chest and rocking back and forth. "I didn't mean to do it," he repeated over and over.

"Call 911 and request the police and an ambulance," Jim directed toward Janice.

Janice nodded. Realizing that Tommy, trembling and teary-eyed, was still watching the traumatic scene from beside the counter, she gathered up her grandson, guiding him in the direction of the stockroom.

Jim carefully lowered Blair into a supine position on the floor. "Hang in there, buddy. I'll be right back." As Janice made the calls, the detective picked up the two discarded guns before restraining the distraught teenager, aiding him into a seated position against the shelves. "Don't move," he warned.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry," the youth choked out, tears welling up in his eyes. "I didn't mean to do it."

"Jim?"

"How are we doing, Chief?" Jim asked, grabbing a stack of paper napkins from the counter. He removed his jacket as he sat down next to his Guide.

"We?" Blair repeated with a small smile, wincing as he reached toward Jim with one hand.

Folding the garment in half, Jim placed it gently under Blair's head. He reapplied pressure to the wound with one hand, using the napkins as a make-shift bandage. With the other hand, he rubbed soothingly across his partner's forehead, swallowing hard as Blair flinched in response to the added pain in his shoulder. "Sorry, buddy," Jim whispered. "Sorry."

"It's okay, Jim," Blair managed to say, eyes closing in pain, both hands tightly gripping Jim's arm.

"Stay with me, Blair. Try to stay awake." Jim listened closely, checking Blair's heartbeat and breathing. His heartbeat was still strong, but his breathing came in small pain filled gasps that tore at Jim's heart.

"Jim..." Blair started, meeting Jim's eyes with his own.

Jim cringed at the pain clearly displayed in Blair's eyes. "Shhh... Don't try to talk. Save your strength." He moved his hand from his partner's forehead to gently stroke the soft curls on the top of Blair's head.

"'kay," Blair whispered, trying to relax into Jim's comforting touch.

"I'm sorry," offered the elderly man. "I didn't know what was happening. Is he going to be all right?"

Nodding, Jim checked the wound with sensitive fingers. "Looks like the bullet went through nice and clean and the bleeding has almost stopped."

"Good."

Jim looked back down at Blair as he felt the younger man begin to shiver. "Would you mind asking Janice if she has a blanket? He needs to stay warm."

"Of course not." The man made his way around the counter and into the stockroom.

"Jim?" Blair's eyes were glazed, and he blinked them several times, trying to focus on his friend's face.

"Easy, Chief. I've got you," Jim soothed, lightly stroking Blair's arm.

"Jim?" Blair repeated.

"Shhh... you're going to be okay."

"Hurts."

Jim's jaw tightened in sympathy and he reached out to wipe away the single tear tracing a path down Blair's pale cheek. "I know, buddy. I know. We'll get you to the hospital soon."

"Detective, here's that blanket."

"Let's tuck this in around you." Jim took the blanket from Janice's hands with a grateful smile and carefully covered his partner. "That should help keep you warm until the ambulance gets here."

Janice sank down on her knees next to them. "Do you need anything else?"

"No, thank you, Janice. How's Tommy?"

"He was pretty shaken, but he's asleep now. Mr. Grant is going to stay with him."

Jim nodded mutely, his attention back on his injured friend.

"Would it be all right if I talk to him?" When Jim looked up, Janice motioned toward the teen. Seeing his eyes coldly raking over the huddled form, she added, "He's just a boy... and he's alone."

His face softening at her words, Jim gave a short nod.

Janice quickly moved forward. "It's going to be all right," she promised. With a grandmother's loving touch, she encircled the trembling shoulders, pulling him close and rubbing his arm with gentle fingers. The teen sank into her embrace. "What's your name, honey?"

The kid took a shaky breath. "R-R-Robbie." He began to cry again. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt anyone."

"Shhh... I know you didn't, Robbie. Shhh..." Janice whispered, holding him close as the first police officers burst through the door with two paramedics close behind.

*****

"Mmmm."

Jim opened his eyes at the quiet murmur, its sound breaking the stillness of the hospital room. Seeing that Blair's eyes were still closed, he turned up his senses to check out his Guide and was relieved to find both heartbeat and respiration strong and steady. He gently squeezed Blair's hand. "You're going to be just fine."

"Mmmm."

"Hey, buddy. Time to wake up now," Jim encouraged softly.

Sleepy blue eyes met relieved ones as Blair slowly opened his eyes. "Jim?"

"Yeah. I'm right here."

"Morning already?" Blair asked groggily, taking in the sunlight shining through the wide windows.

"It sure is. You were in surgery until close to eleven o'clock last night. After that they moved you in here and you've been asleep ever since."

Blair's gaze swung down to his shoulder, spying the bandages that peeked out from under the hospital gown. "I'm okay?"

"You'll be just fine." Jim smiled fondly at the younger man. "Need anything?"

Blair smiled in return. "I'm a little cold," he admitted.

Jim swiftly rose to open the neatly folded blanket at the foot of the bed, draping it over his friend's form. "Better?"

"Yeah, thanks," Blair murmured gratefully. He reached out to grasp Jim's hand again as the detective reclaimed his seat, curling his fingers tightly around Jim's.

"How are you feeling?"

"Sore."

"I know, buddy." Jim exhaled softly. "I'm sorry."

"Hey, it wasn't your fault. It was just one of those things." Blair chuckled quietly. "You know... wrong place, wrong time."

"'Just one of those things' seem to happen to you a lot, Chief," Jim teased affectionately.

Blair smiled again. "You think?"

"Yeah, I think." Jim leaned forward slightly, seeking a more comfortable position in the hard chair, his expression turning serious. "I talked to the sheriff for a while last night while you were in surgery. The boy's name is Robert Parsons and he's fourteen years old."

"Man, he's just a kid. Any idea why he did it?"

"Apparently he just wanted to help out his mom. From what Sheriff Williams said, he's had a hard time of it recently. His father left a couple months ago and his mother just lost her job, so money was getting tight and the bills were starting to pile up."

Blair shook his head in sympathy. "That's rough. Where did he get the gun?"

"He took it from a friend's house. They didn't even know the gun was missing until Williams showed up at their house."

"So, what's going to happen to him?"

Jim shrugged. "I'm guessing the lawyers will recommend leniency. The sheriff did say that he's going to make some calls, make sure the family gets the help they need."

"I could talk to the judge," Blair offered, remembering the panic-stricken look in the teen's eyes.

"Sandburg, he shot you."

"I know. But it was an accident, and like you said, he's had a really hard time. Maybe you could talk to the judge, too?"

Unable to resist Blair's pleading look, Jim sighed. "Yeah. Okay."

Blair yawned, wincing slightly as the movement pulled at his bandaged shoulder. "Well, I'm glad something good will come out of all this. Maybe he..." he broke off at the sound of a quiet tapping on the door.

Looking up, the two friends saw Janice and Tommy peering around the white privacy curtain.

"Good morning," Janice said softly. "Can we come in?"

Jim nodded and waved them closer after checking silently with Blair.

Janice approached the bed, pulling a seemingly reluctant Tommy behind her. "I brought you some of my coffee since I know that stuff that the hospital calls coffee isn't fit to drink. I also brought this." She held up a small travel bag. "It's not much," she added almost apologetically. "Just some things to tide you over... toothbrush, toothpaste, shaving kit, a few other personal care items. Oh, there's a couple extra-large t-shirts in here, too."

Jim's throat tightened, surprised and overwhelmed by the unexpected thoughtfulness. "Let me pay you for..."

"There's no need for that," Janice broke in. "I only wish I could do more."

Jim released Blair's hand to take the proffered items gratefully, murmuring a heartfelt, "Thank you."

His eyes fixed on Blair, Tommy slowly, hesitantly, edged closer to the bed.

Blair yawned again, his meager strength rapidly waning, before smiling at the young boy. "Hi, Tommy."

"I'm sorry you got hurt," Tommy whispered, his chin trembling as he tried not to cry.

"Jim." Blair nodded faintly toward the distraught boy.

Setting the thermos and bag on the bedside table, Jim pulled the boy close and put his arm around the small shoulders. "Blair's going to be just fine," he reassured him. "The doctor said he can go home in a couple days."

"He can?" Tommy's face perked up with happiness as he turned to give Jim a hug.

"Yes, he can." Jim smiled at the boy. "I like your badge," he said, admiring the imitation police badge pinned to the front of Tommy's blue t-shirt.

Tommy's eyes glowed and he fingered the badge proudly. "Gramma said it's just like yours."

"Your grandma was right. It is just like mine."

Janice rested her hand on Tommy's back. "Tell them what you decided to be when you grow up, Tommy."

Beaming from ear to ear, Tommy proclaimed, "A policeman like 'tective Ell'son." With those words he flung himself back into Jim's arms, hugging him tightly.

"Well, we should probably get going," Janice said. "I'm sure Blair needs his rest."

"We're gonna go visit Robbie, too," Tommy confided, his little face turning serious. "Gramma said he's real sad."

Janice nodded. "That poor boy needs all the friends he can get," she explained. "Come on, Tommy."

"Okay, Gramma." Tommy gave Jim another quick hug.

Jim smiled over the boy's head at his grandmother. "Thanks for stopping by to check on my partner. And thanks again for the other things."

Janice's face lit up with an answering smile. "You're very welcome. Blair, I hope you feel better soon." When the only response was a few indecipherable words, she reached out toward the nearly asleep man, tenderly ruffling the soft curls that framed his face. "Take care," she whispered.

"'bye, 'tective Ell'son," Tommy said, taking his grandmother's hand.

Heading for the hallway with Tommy in tow, Janice paused beside the door. "Don't forget to stop in for some more coffee on your way home... it's on the house."

"We won't," Jim promised, smiling to see Tommy glance back over his shoulder and wave another goodbye before they moved out of sight.

"J'm?"

Jim turned toward Blair, his smile softening. "Hey, buddy, are you nodding off on me?"

"Tired," Blair drowsily mumbled. He tugged fretfully at his blankets, pulling them closer around his shoulders, before snuggling down into the pillow with a contented sigh.

Jim reached over to gently pat his partner's blanket-covered arm. "Get some more sleep, Chief. I'll be here when you wake up."

"'kay, Jim." Blair was asleep in seconds, his soft snores filling the room.

Jim settled back into the chair at his partner's side and closed his eyes, content in the knowledge that his Guide would be all right.

~end~


End file.
